brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Lego lord/Archive 2
Avatar Yeah, it's supposed to be me. I used the 2005 Harry Potter head, which LEGO gave a smirk to for some reason. Until I find a flesh colored head with glasses that I think looks better, I'll have to make due with the Harry Potter one. --TheGrandEditor 06:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Gollum Have a look at this! 22:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Ta-Da! 07:10, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Javert Nobody says that. I just put it in there because Javert is a character in Les Misérables who I thought (I did a research paper on it) had a form of OCD. He was an inspector who obsessed over catching a runaway criminal for more than 30 years. So I tried write the sentence to sound synonymous to "I'll stick to you like glue (if you mess up)." --TheGrandEditor 22:48, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Customized Qui-Gon-Jin hairpiece. --TheGrandEditor 22:51, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Minifigure Always capitalize Minifigure. 03:02, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Gladiatoring says to, and he's the LEGO expert. 03:12, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Which one? Glad is the expert on LEGO, if he says that it is capitalized, then it is. 03:40, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Samdo is wrong-he's knowledgeable, but in this case he is wrong. 03:43, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Internet Relay chat, a program that allows communication without anything else getting in the way. It's great. 23:21, December 15, 2010 (UTC) IRC I guess. I don't see why not. But I imagine sometimes not too many people get on it very often. I've only used it two times myself, and both times I had to be told to get on. --TheGrandEditor 00:56, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Figure Sure. How do you make those anyway? --TheGrandEditor 02:08, December 16, 2010 (UTC) He is on MOCpages as Daniel Grey. 03:37, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. Did not think usernames through on that one. I think I might change it. There's a link to my MOCPages on my profile here, though. --TheGrandEditor 04:21, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bricklink One person, one shipping cost. Has to be in one order though. I'd suggest trying to find sellers within your country for cheaper and faster shipping. 00:32, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Umm, TGE just asked that question. Odd....anyways, it's because the store is from another country and the minimum buy is an approximation (based of money exchange rates), 01:09, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Then you can buy just 2 cents worth of parts if you want. Yeah, but you round the total, so if you buy (enough) you will have a LITTLE less to pay. Sometimes they have a set shipping amount so that you can see, sometime they tell you in the invoice (after they order). It's never that much. 03:45, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Picture AWESOME!!! I just found on bricklink that they had those older heads with glasses in flesh, but it had only appeared in one set and now I really want to get it. What program do you use exactly to make those? --TheGrandEditor 00:30, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Deletion tags Hi, When you add the Deletion tag to pages can you also add the page to http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Articles_for_Scrap so that other users can see and voice their opinion about the article, thanks Gladiatoring 23:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Disambiguation For the page Danju, when I search for Danju it will take me straight to the disambiguation page as it should do. But now as you have changed page titles to include the text "(disambiguation)" the redirects do not all work, and the search engine simply lists the results, or in some cases doesnt list any results. For example, search for the set page 310 would previously take you to the disambiguation page for that set, but now the search returns no results, it seems numbered sets effect the way the search engine returns result. I am not sure why you cant move the page you mentioned, It may have been protected, but I cant be exactly sure as you didnt tell me which page your talking about. Lastly I am not sure why you are adding the text (Disambiguation) to these pages, as they are not something anyone will be concerned about, they dont need the title disambiguation added as they are only pages to aid in using the search engine and not part of the database as such, and considering that certain pages now dont seem to work with the search engine. I would ask that you do not change any more of these pages. Thanks Gladiatoring 23:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hi, to search for categories you can either type into the search engine "category:12v" which would take you to the 12V category page, or use this link http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CategoryTree which has the search engine set to search categories only. Here also is a list of all categories http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories cheers Gladiatoring 22:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : "I need to know how to search through categories on wikis. I recently made a LEGO Concepts Wiki and would want to know how I would find the Category of "Sets with unknown piece count". It would help me out a lot" Ok you didn't actually ask how to delete them, but you just delete them as you would with any other page on wikia. Gladiatoring 22:26, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :: The red link usually means there has been a category added to the page, where that category page does not exist, simply edit the page and remove the category. Here the set piece counts are hidden so you dont see them even if they were red. Gladiatoring 22:36, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: Hi , Sorry I cant help you with this matter, I had a look at the page and tried to edit , I think it is the template:T that is used on the page templates along with template:set, but I don't know how to remove that from the page, so sorry youll have to ask someone else for help regarding this. Gladiatoring 00:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Parts I don't remember the page, sorry. 00:42, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Template:Colourbox and the Colour Palette ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 10:18, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I do not know how to make it a link, I'm very new to this wiki. This is my first wiki every, may you teach me how to make it a link? 21:46, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Grapple Tie-Ups The reason It had not been deleted by the time you said "Why isn't it deleted" is because No one has checked recent changes since its creation, which was mere hours ago. Please do not complain after 3 hours, and perhaps instead next time mark it for deletion. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 21:48, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Category:Star Wars Minifigures Hey, you might want a bot to change all of those categories for you. Believe me, I've tried to change a category like this and it took forever and ended up getting changed back. Not that what you're doing will get changed back, it's fine the way it is, but a using a bot to switch so many categories is a good idea. --TheGrandEditor 00:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) A bot is a automated editor. It will automatically do a job, like clean-up, and possible spelling edits. If you've ever seen Lctwabot (or something like that), that's a bot that does a lot of clean-up work. I want to try to make a bot to change the Catergory:Minifigure head to Category:Minifigure Head. I think there's a procedure to create a bot, and you can deactivate it whenever you need to, I believe. --TheGrandEditor 00:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Believe me, everything about categories is capitalized, except for small words, like in. I honestly don't know where to get a bot. You might want to start searching around. --TheGrandEditor 00:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that sounds about right. --TheGrandEditor 00:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Santa Thank you! I thought the new beard that came with the fisherman was perfect for Santa. If only there was a torso that looked better than the one I had. The fisherman's face had a line of printing missing near the mouth, and I had to correct it with a sharpie, although it now looks like he has a tooth missing. The beard and the head will never leave each other again. --TheGrandEditor 01:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Vandalist You vandalized my post on TheGrandEditor's talk page on Ogel/Vladek! Why? Re: Vandalist You put posts under my post! Do you know how to add a title?Spitefulbrakevan1 01:55, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Themeaccess=LegoUniverse Hey, where in LDD; do you enter the codes "Themeaccess=legoUniverse"?? Tatooine (Talk!!) 02:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that sounds like a PC version of the steps. IS it?? Tatooine (Talk!!) 02:54, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, i do.:P Tatooine (Talk!!) 03:00, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::*Oh.:( Thanks anyways.:) Tatooine (Talk!!) 03:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey, cool avatar.Spitefulbrakevan1 03:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Articles for Scrap Hi, Once again as I asked you previously When you add the Deletion tag to pages can you also add the page to http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Articles_for_Scrap so that other users can see and voice their opinion about the article, If you continue to disregard what I ask you, I will add warning templates to your page. thanks Gladiatoring 04:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bot Have you got a bot doing that? If so, you really should. It would save you a lot of time. :) ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 19:48, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :If you go on irc, im sure you could ask one of the guys in their with bots to help you do it or set one up ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:15, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::yeah, Brickipedia:IRC ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Bots Bots are programs, packets of information that you program using a programming language. I have an IRC Bot programmed in Python (although I'm not great with python, better with C++). I don't know how to program a bot for Brickipedia-Ajraddatz and Lcawte know how. But it's complicated stuff. 22:15, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I was talking to fudgepie. And becuase a user makes a lot of edits, it doesn't mean that they are good. I personally think he's making bad edits, but some I can't verify... 23:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I know-it's just that the leaderboard is extremely annoying in many ways. I'm opening a forum about decommissioning it... 23:09, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I've been here for a year, editing all the time, and fixing lots of stuff. Thanks. 23:11, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Forum Wanna discuss Leaderboards and Star Wars? 23:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for discussing. Note that are comment tags, and everything in them is hidden from sight when not editing. 23:35, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Alien Conquest Note that we have no idea whether it's an invasion or not. I assume that it is, because it's a conquest, and the aliens might be attacking Earth, but again, it could be interspace battles. I can't wait. This year has already drained my pockets and it hasn't started yet!!!! 23:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Forums Go to Forum and click on the appropriate sub-forum. From their, use the add new topic box ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 17:24, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry, I'm not great at that either. Re:2010, Deletions, Ninjago Hey # - I undid your 2010 edit. For one thing, officially that set is a 2011 set, so it belongs on the 2011 page, and also it glitched because you forgot to put a |- between two sets. # - Next time you empty a category you can put a template on it. # - Also, regarding Ninjago -> NINJAGO. The logo is capitalized in the same way as the City logo is. If you see LEGO's homepage, the Ninjago page or Shop@Home, they are all as Ninjago. ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 20:54, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Because, using the same examples, they use BIONICLE ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 21:31, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 21:33, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I know, im just waiting for this bot to work :) ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 21:41, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::When I get it working I'll do it for ya ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 21:57, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Gotta wait till they add a bot flag to my account ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 23:22, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Something that puts the account as a bot ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 23:39, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Sourceless??!! How can you say the Fire Temple's info is sourceless?? Im the one who say a Trade Catalogue today.:P Tatooine (Talk!!) 02:38, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Yes, but can you explain how to put a source when I looked at a Trade Catalogue?? I did that for a certain reason, it's because you "jump into the water" soo quickly instead of proceeding with patience; and that's why I feel that you were'nt a nominee for the BOTM award. I hope you won't take this in an immature way, but once you reconcile your issues with some things on the wiki I will re-consider my nomination for you.:) Tatooine (Talk!!) 02:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::*There are already two legitimate sources on that page. Plus a few claims.:P Tatooine (Talk!!) 03:03, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Fine, Fine Fine.... I guess I was a bit "Narrow minded", sorry about that. here it is: http://www.flickr.com/photos/57449914@N04/ Tatooine (Talk!!) 03:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Lord-you can remove sourceless info-but the sourceless template goes on articles with no source (just to clarify, I believe that you already know this). 13:57, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hidden Categories Hi, can you please stop adding categories such as Category:Sets with 100 to 199 pieces, these type of categories are added automatically as long as the piece count in the set template is filled out, thanks Gladiatoring 21:02, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Well done Hello. First off, I would like to thank you for edits and invite you to contribute here. All contributions should be submitted by Wednesday. Thanks for all your hard work over the year, ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 00:40, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Your contributions have been added, and you have been mentioned, in my review of the year. Thanks for taking part and for your work over the last year. -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 00:21, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Warning Can you please stop moving pages, changing the capital letters to lower case . Gladiatoring 01:47, December 27, 2010 (UTC) firstly, it is not you and you alone that decides if page titles should be changed, once again if you want to alter page titles then use the forum to ask what other think. In this situation there is no need to change from Theme to theme. As I requested once before for you not to change disambiguation articles, and you simply went ahead and ignored me anyway, if you choose to ignore me this time, I will place a block on your account. Gladiatoring 01:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : What wikipedia does or not do, is of no concern to wikia, and even less concern to Brickipedia, Wikipedia has nothing to do with wikia. The fact is it is a grammatical error to have words in parenthesis when the first does not start with a capital. Gladiatoring 03:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Apology Sorry about adding all those unneeded pictures on the lightsaber page. Based on the title "Minifigures that use lightsabers", I assumed that there should be a picture for all the minifigures that use a lightsaber. Clearly, I was wrong about that because the page should only show the different types of lightsabers. Lastly, is it a good idea to put the gallery under a "Different types of lightsabers" title or something along that line as it may be confusing with "Minifigures that use lightsabers"? Sorry for the inconvience, Fudgepie Re: That's because we have got the Category:Ninjago Minifigures instead. Ninjago was de-capitalized, and it's not possible to move a category like articles or files, it has to be deleted and a new category has to be created. And you are right, the category should be called "Ninjago minifigures" not "Ninjago Minifigures", that still has to be changed at all Ninjago minifigures pages. If you like to you can do it and change and create that new category. If you are finished, just mark the old category for deletion with that reason. 13:41, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Editing Delay This week will be very busy, for family and friends are gathering around for a wedding. So I will not be able to make much of any edits this week on Brickipedia, but i'll try to at least edit once a day. LEGO Lord 23:36, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :I can't remember of the top of my head, but I think its a special page -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 18:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Collectable Minifigures Why should we entitle the article "Collectable Minifigures"? I didn't ever see LEGO naming it that. I believe it should just be entitled "Minifigures (Theme)" because it was never actually officially entitled "Collectable Minifigures" Firstly, Its not you and you alone that decides on the title of articles, despite if its accurate or not Secondly, you changed the title but did change anything else, templates, and other pages that use collectable in the title Thirdly, If you think it should be titled the way LEGO have it then use the forum and ask other users. Why do you think all the other databases online call them Collectable Minifigures and not just Minifigures ? . This is the common name the theme is known on just about every single site regarding LEGO, even LEGO.com has enabled the search engine to include both the American and English spellings of the word Collectable. Once again , Please do not change article names just because you feel its more correct, Use the Forum and a consensus must be achieved for any changes that you propose, where its simply not an error of spelling. Gladiatoring 05:59, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Minifigures (Theme) Did you get proper clearance this time to move that page? Again!? --TheGrandEditor 19:11, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Did you use the forum to request that the page be moved? Did you wait for a consensus from the other users for the page to be moved or not? --TheGrandEditor 19:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I never said that. I just said I agree that collectible is proper. Although others say that in other countries, collectable is also correct. 19:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC) This is exactly why we changed it back, because you did not get proper clearance by requesting it on a forum and waiting for a consensus from a majority of the other users. Collectable is the British English spelling, and that is what has been approved for all spelling on this Wiki. Now we need to change it back again. Boba, I already put a deletion tag on the redirect. Could you please fix it, since you are an administrator and you are online? --TheGrandEditor 19:26, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... Thanks, I really appreciate it. I may use it to make Clone Trooper Phase I armour designs for my Clone Army that consists of 57 odd clones. Once again, thanks. Kind Regards. 20:28, December 31, 2010 (UTC) What santa body was that picture a Santa body and what are you working on! I`m too young. I`m only 9. Awsome... Awsome! I may or may not use it, but if I do I will send you a picture and give you credit for template design. Thanks again. 20:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Hi, would you like a nom for patroller? 21:33, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Brickipedia:Requests for patroller. 21:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Patroller has been applied to your account -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 00:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC)